Surviving Life as a Teen Half Demon
by Trixie369
Summary: Inuyasha is a half demon that is attending Shikon high school. Every student that attends is full demon or human except for inuyasha. He is bullied by everyone there. He has an abusive father at home due to the drinking and depression after Inuyasha's mother died. The only friend he has is his little sister, Shiori, that he is trying to shield from their father. He meets Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
My name is Inuyasha. I am sixteen years old. I have a little half-sister. Her name is Shirori. She is seven years old. Our dad, Inutaisho, is a full dog demon, and so is Shiori. My mom died when I was seven. My dad has had some serious drinking issues after my mom's death. He knocked up some dog demon when I was nine. I wish the woman would've kept Shiori so that she wouldn't have had to endure the abuse of our father, but then who would I have to talk to. I know it's kind of selfish, but no one likes a half-demon that is only good for taking a beating or relieving stress.  
I protect Shiori in every way that I can. She is my little sister, so she's my responsibility. I shield her from our father when he comes home drunk and wants to take his anger out on someone. I protect her from bullies that might pick on her at school, even though that would never happen because she's so perfect. She is perfect from her silver hair and golden eyes to her perfect little canines and claws. She's so sweet and innocent. If only she could've been born into a different family. She doesn't deserve to have the life that she does. She doesn't deserve the abusive father, the mother that she will never see again, or the half-breed brother that everyone likes to pound on. But life is funny that way. I can only pray that when she gets older she gets everything she deserves in the best way possible. But who, even God, would listen to a half-breed like me?  
I attend Shikon High School. I'm the only half demon there. Everyone is either full demon or human. I feel like such an outcast. I'm bullied by every demon and most of the humans in the school. The teachers don't stop the bullying. They honestly don't care because I am a half-breed. The only teacher that cares is Miss Kaede. She is the guidance counselor. She helps me when she can, but she can't be everywhere at once.  
When school's out at the end of the day I have to rush out of the building so I don't get beat by anyone. I have to pick up Shiori after school and she hates it when I pick her up all bloody and bruised.  
We have two hours to ourselves before dad is home from work. We do homework or play games or anything to pass the time. Dad expects dinner on the table by 5:30 P.M. If it isn't ready or all on the table by then it never ends up well for me. I get out of school at two and Shiori gets out at two-thirty. Dad gets home at four-thirty. I have to make dinner for the three of us. I can only hope dad likes whatever I make or it ends in a bloody nose or a few bruises or something. I would ask him what he wants me to cook but he doesn't like being interrupted from his nap or asked questions after work. So I can only guess what he likes or wants to eat.  
After dinner every night dad sits on the couch and drinks his beers until he is drunk. I tuck Shiori into bed every night and make sure she's asleep before leaving her room. Some nights I can sneak into my room without dad noticing me and the rest of the night is easy as pie. Other times I have to endure my father's drunken wrath. It is never pleasant.  
Some people may think my life is a living hell, but it really isn't that bad. I deserve the beating I get because I am a half-breed. My injuries are almost always healed by the next day. And it's not all bad. I have Shirori. She is what keeps me going. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She makes the cruel world worth it. When I see her smile I forget my pain and I smile too. I don't think anyone else could ever make me feel that way, but you never know in the crazy time period that we call life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
I wake up in the morning to the sound of dad pounding on my door. "Get your ass out here!" He yells through my door. I look at my clock. It's 7:30! My alarm didn't go off. Now I'm half a hour late. School starts in half a hour and I don't have Shiori up or breakfast on the table. I'm so dead.  
I walk out the door and see my dad fuming. He grabs my ear. I whimper and curl in on myself. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He yells. "Yes, sir. It seven thirty. I'm sorry I over slept. Let me wake up Shiori and I'll start breakfast. I'm sorry," I plead with him. His grip tightens before he throws me to the ground, "Hop to it, boy!"  
I run into Shiori's room and she's still fast asleep. I walk to her bed and shake her shoulders gently, "Come on, Shiori. Wake up." She rises from her bed and hugs me. "Mornin', Shay. What happened to your ear? It's all droopy," she asks. "It's nothing. I just bumped my head. Come on it's seven thirty. I over slept. Can you get ready without me? I'll do your hair while your eating," I say. She nods and I give her a hug before leaving to start making breakfast.  
I make some bacon and eggs for Shiori and dad. I put their food on the table and wash the pans quickly. Dad takes his seat at the head of the table and Shiori sits to his right. I put her hair up into pig tails quickly but neatly. She smiles up at me.  
I leave the room and quickly throw on my school uniform and run my fingers through my hair. I brush my teeth quickly then walk out of the bathroom. I grab my book bag and walk to the front door and see Shiori waiting with her book bag on her back. "You ready, kiddo?" I ask. She nods and yells, "Bye, daddy," as we walk out the door.  
We make it to her school in three minutes. She gives me a hug and kiss, "Bye. Love ya, Shay." "Love you to, squirt." I reply with a smile. She walks off into her building.  
I run to my school building and make it there just as the first bell rings. I already have my books in my bag so I rush to the classroom. I walk in and Mrs. Shoji glares at me. "You're late, Inuyasha. That's going to be a detention," she says. I nod and take my seat in the back of the class. As I walk to my seat the class snickers at me and some people throw spit balls at my head. One person kicks my leg as I walk past him. I just keep my head down and take my seat.  
As class goes on I pick the spitballs out of my hair and wait for the bell to ring. I pay attention as Mrs. Shoji teaches. I hand in my homework. At the end of class the bell rings and I pack up my books as fast as I can. I speed walk out the door and go straight to my locker.  
When I get to my locker I shove my books in it and grab the books I'll need for the rest of the day. I sigh and my locker door slams shut. I jump. "Aw I think I scared the little half-breed," says Kouga. The rest of his gang laugh behind him. "I don't want any trouble, Kouga. I just want to get to class," I say quietly hoping he'll just let me go. I never make eye contact with him or any of the other bullies. It only make them madder. "What are you gonna do about it, mutt?" He asks while getting in my face. I just cower a few inches away from his face and whimper quietly. "That's what I thought," he says proudly.  
"Kouga!" Yells a girl's voice. "Kagome. What's up?" He asks casually. "What are you doing?" She retorts while putting her hands on her hips. I snicker a little. "What was that, mutt?" He yells. "Kouga! Stop it! Just leave him alone," she pleads with him. "Fine," he growls and turns and leaves.  
"Thank you, Kagome. You didn't have to help me. I would've been fine, but thank you," I thank her politely. "There's no need for all the thanks. I was just stopping a bully from bullying. Haha I just said bully a lot didn't I?" She giggles. I chuckle a little. "Well, it was nice meeting you-. I don't know your name," she says. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi," I reply. "It was a pleasure, Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Well, I'll see you at lunch, Inuyasha," she says and skips off to class.  
The rest of the day is uneventful untill lunch time. I walk into the lunch room with my paper bag and walk to a table to sit alone and eat. Within five minutes of lunch Kagome and a couple of her friends are sitting at the table with me. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome greets cheerily. "These are my best friends. This is Sango and Miroku. Sango, Miroku, this is Inuayasha," she introduces us all. "Hi, Inuyasha. I'm Sango. It's nice to meet you," she greets with a big smile. "I'm Miroku. Are you new or something? I don't think we've ever met," he asks. "No. I've been here since freshman year," I reply calmly. "Well it's nice to finally meet you," Miroku says happily.  
"Why were you sitting all alone? Where are your friends?" Kagome asks. "I don't really have any friends. Who would be crazy enough to be friends with a half demon?" I reply. Sango and Miroku share looks of confusion and concern. "Don't you ever say that again! You should never talk down on yourself! That's just wrong!" Kagome exclaims. "It's hard to not think it when you've been told that your entire life," I reply. She gasps then just sits down. "Well, I want to be your friend. So I guess you can call me crazy," she replies stubbornly.  
The rest of lunch is sat with us eating and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku talking. I say something every now and then but not a lot.  
After school I report to Mrs. Shoji's classroom for detention. "There you are! My room needs to be cleaned. Hop to it, mutt," she orders. This is what I do for detention. Everyone sits in the classroom and does homework, but I have to scrub desks and clean chalkboards. That's what I get for being a half demon.  
After detention I run to Shiori's school building. I make it to the front gate just as the kids are dismissing. Shiori runs out of the doors and attacks me with a hug. "Hey, Shay. How was your day?" She asks happily. "It was good. How was your day, squirt?" I ask her as I return the hug. "We had s much fun. We played baseball in gym class and I hit a home run or something like that!" She exclaims with a silly grin. "Great job!" I reply and give her a high five. She smiles proudly as we walk home.  
We are about half way home when I feel someone shove me from behind. I stumble to the ground but catch myself before smacking my face on the cement. "Hey, mutt. We have some unfinished business. Kagome interrupted us in the hall," yells Kouga from behind me. Just keep your head down and take it. He'll leave sooner if you do. I always tell myself that to avoid being beat worse.  
"Hey! Stop picking on him! He didn't do anything to you! Just leave us alone you big jerks!" Yells Shiori. I hear Kouga and his gang start laughing, "That's rich. You really have a little girl fighting your battles, half-breed? You are more pathetic than I thought." I stand up and get in front of Shiori. "Shiori, go home," I tell her. "Shay, I can't jus-" "Go home, Shiori! Now!" I cut her off. She nods and runs in the direction of the house with tears in her eyes.  
When I turn back to face Kouga, I am met with a fist to my face. I am knocked to the ground by the force of the punch. When I look back up Kouga's goons are surrounding me. They are stomping on my body in various places. Kouga grabs my ear and squeezes it hard. I let out a whimper and my other ear goes flat to my head. Kouga just laughs before whispering in my ear, "Kagome doesn't like you, mutt. Remember that. She takes on charity cases. That's all you are to her. You are her latest project that she will dump back to the dirt where you belong when she's done with you. Don't get any ideas about her actually thinking you're a real human being with a purpose in life."  
I take the rest of the beating, and after about ten or fifteen minutes they get bored if me. When they all leave I get up and start to walk to my house. I make it to the walkway to my front door when Shiori comes out and helps me walk inside. I collapse in one of the kitchen chairs. My school uniform is all bloody and I have lumps and bruises all over. I am just a huge walking injury. "How can I help, Shay?" Shiori asks. I shake my head, "I'll be fine. Can u just get me some ice?" The oce is in my hand within ten seconds.  
After I have enough strength to walk I got to my room and change into some clean clothes. I begin to bleach the blood stains in my uniform and then throw it all in the washer machine. I go back into the kitchen and see Shiori doing her homework. I look at the clock and see its already four o'clock. Dad will be home in half a hour. I sit next to Shiori and start my homework.  
By the time dad gets home at four thirty, I am already done my homework and have my clothes in the dryer. Shiori is in her room coloring or something. Some of my bumps and bruises are healed and all of my cuts have stopped bleeding.  
"Hi, dad," I whisper in a greeting. He looks at me in disgust then goes to sit on the couch and watch tv. I bring him a beer from the fridge. He snatches it from my hand, pops it open, and takes a long sip.  
"Did you finish your homework?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Did you pick up Shiori on time?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Is Shiori done her homework?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Did you get in any trouble at school today?"  
"Yes, sir. I was late for my first class and served detention."  
Dad stands up and slaps me across my face hard. I wince at the pain but take it quietly. "I thought we talked about this, boy. No more lates, demerits, detentions, suspensions, no nothing. What happened to no more trouble? I disappointed!" He yells. I now my head. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. Please. I am really, really sorry," I plead. I've already had one beating today. I don't want another one.  
"Go start dinner! Make hamburger mac & cheese. You know how I like it. Go!" He commands. I nod, "Thank you." I run to the kitchen and start making dinner.  
Dinner passes by silently with dad eating and drinking his beer contently. Shiori eats silently with a little smile on her face. I push the food around on my plate and take a bite occasionally. Dad only had me make this becaus he knows I hate it, but if I don't eat now then I won't eat until probably lunch tomorrow.  
After dinner I bring Shiori to her room and tuck her in. "Good night, squirt. Sweet dreams," I whisper to her before placing a kiss on her head. "Night, Shay. Love ya," she replies half asleep. She kisses my cheek and falls asleep under the blankets.  
I get to my room and just lay there for a while. I think about al that happened today. I was saved from Kouga by Kagome and made three new friends. I think. That's more friends then I've made my entire life. I hope they don't get disgusted in my half-breed nature.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The next morning was easier. I woke up at 6:45 and got dressed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I go into Shirori's room and wake her up. "Hey, squirt. Come on," I shake her shoulders a little and she sits up in bed with a little smile. "Hey there's that million watt smile," I tell as I pull her in for a hug. "Hey, Shay. Is it mornin' already?" She asks with a yawn. "Yeah, squirt. Come on. Lets get you ready for school," I say. I pull out her uniform and help her get into the little skirt and shirt. When she's changed she smiles up at me. "Go brush your teeth and wash your face. I'll fix your hair after breakfast," I tell her.

I make pancakes really quickly and plate them for us all to eat. Dad walks out and he's no where near ready for the day. He's still in his pajamas and anyone can tell that he's hungover. "Mornin', dad," I greet as I pull out the butter and syrup. He grunts at me and starts buttering his pancakes. I pout him some coffee and place it in front so his plate. I pour two glasses of orange juice and put them infront of Shiori's food and mine. Shiori walks in and takes her seat. I butter and cut her pancakes and then do the same to my own.

"What are you doin, boy?" Dad asks randomly. "I'm eating breakfast, sir," I reply kind of scared that this is the wrong thing to be doing. "No! Go get my work clothes and put 'em on my bed, boy," he snaps. "Yes, sir," I reply.

I got into his room and find a mechanic jumper in the closet and pull it out. I place it on the bed gently and smooth out any wrinkles. I frantically search for his boots in his room. They aren't in the closet or anywhere on the floor. I don't see them I'm the bathroom. I can't go ask him or he'll do something infront of Shiori that she doesn't need t see. I look for another five minutes in the room before finally looking under the bed. Of course that's where they are, in the last place I check. I grab some socks from a drawer and put them in his shoes an out them ate the end of the bed.

When I walk back out into the kitchen Shiori is talking to dad. "Why are you so mean to him?" She asks quietly. "Because, baby, he deserves it," he replies. "How can he deserve it. He didn't pray to the gods to be a half demon. That was all your fault when you married his mom. He couldn't control that. Only you and mom could. So tell me how does he deserve it?" She asks. She does amaze me with her knowledge. I feel bad though. This is my battle and I'm letting my little sister fight it for me. Before I can walk in and defend myself, she storms out.

She bumps right into me. "Are you ready, Shay? I just wanna get outta here," she asks. "Yea. Just grab your book bag and we can leave. She runs into her room. I go into the kitchen and out all the dishes in the dishwasher. I sneak a few bites of my cold pancakes.

I drop Shiori off at her school then walk to my building. "Hey, Inuyasha!" I hear someone yell behind me. I stop walking and turn around to see Kagome. "Hey, Kagome," I reply. "I didn't know you walked this way to school. I walk this way too. I have to drop off my little brother, Souta, at the elementary school back there. Do you know it?" She asks. "Yea. My little sister goes there. I drop her off in the morning too. Her name s Shiori," I reply. "Hey! Souta knows her. He talks about her all the time. He always talks about her white hair and her golden eyes. I guess I can relate to having a friend with the same features. Maybe we can drop 'em off and walk to school together sometime," she suggests. "Yes. That sounds good," I reply. "Well, I have to go. I have Lit first period and Mr. Haney hates when I'm late. See ya around," she yells as she runs to her class room.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Kaeade says from behind me. "Good mornin', Ms. Kaede," I greet. "I see ye are making friends. That is great! I know Kagome and she is a great student and I think a friend would be really good for ye," she states. "Thanks for the advice, but I don't need you babysitting me," I retort and she chuckles. "I understand that. How's Shiori?" She asks with a smile. "She's great. She's doing really good in school. She is a little social butterfly and a lovable little squirt," I reply. "I have no doubt in my mind that she will have no trouble in school. She is so bubbly and adorable. Well, I should probable get to my office. Get to class, Inuyasha," she says. "Bye, ya old hag," I reply. She chuckles and walks away.

I head off to my first class, World History. I get in the class before the bell rings and sit in th back of the class. The class goes by quickly because Mr. Myoga doesn't care what you do in class as long as you get your work done. Sango takes this class too. She is talking with some friends when she sees me in the back of the class reading from my textbook. "Hey, Inuyasha. Come on, over. If you're gonna be friends with Kagome, Miroku, and me then ya gotta learn: you don't do work in Mr. Myoga's classes. So, come over and talk with us," she invites. I must admit that I do like Sango. She is different but in a good way. I walk over to her and a group of girls. At first they all just stare at me, but then they get over the fact that I'm there and keep talking.

The day just gets weirder at lunch. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and I are sitting at a table eating when they all get a text. They whip out there iPhones and reply to the text. "I can't wait for this. Sesshomaru has the best parties!" Exclaims Sango. "Well, obviously. His house is huge and his parents don't care," Miroku butts in. "Not to mention the fact that he's rich so he can buy anything he wants for a party," states Kagome. I just keep eating my lunch. "Didn't you get the text?" Asks Miroku. "No. Sesshomaru and I don't exactly get along. Not to mention I don't exactly have a phone," I reply. "What?!" They all shout in unison. "How do you not have a phone? This baby is like my life!" Exclaims Sango. "You should meet my dad sometime. You would understand," I reply.

"Fair enough. You should come to the party with us. My invite says its a plus one for anyone. Sure he probably means out of school, but he didn't specify," Kagome asks. "I don't know. I probably wouldn't be allowed to go anyway," I reply. "Oh come on. Please. The entire point of being a teenager is breaking some rules. So who cares if your parents say no. Just go anyway," replies Miroku. "I don't want to leave Shiori alone with my dad on a Friday night," I reply quickly. "Who's Shiori?" Asks Sango. "It's his little sister. Why wouldn't you leave her alone with him. He's your dad after all," she asks. "My dad usually works overtime on Friday nights and she would be all alone and if my dad does come home he usually drinks. I don't want my dad drunk with my little sister," I state. "She can stay at my house with my mom and Souta. They are little school friends anyway, " Kagome retorts. "Ok. If she can spend the night at your house then I guess I'll go," I finally give in. "Yay! Come to my house at like five on Friday. We can all eat dinner and then we'll go to the party," she plans cheerily. I nod.

After school I walk to my locker to get all the books I need. I am slammed against the lockers roughly. "It's been a while half breed. I've been having a very stressful last couple of days. I figured what better way is there to relieve stress than my half breed punching bag here?" Bankotsu asks himself as he lands a hard punch to my gut. I hear a loud crack and double over and cough. I think he cracked one or two of my ribs. He grabs my shoulders and knees me in the chest rapidly. He punches me a couple more times in the gut then leaves with smirk. I stagger up from the ground and throw my books in my bag. I walk out of the hallway while holding onto the lockers.

When I get out of the building I see Kagome sitting by the school's front gate. I walk over to her while holding my chest. I can already feel the ribs fixing themselves. She jumps up when she sees me and yells, "Oh my god! What happened to you?" "I'm fine. Just a cracked rib or two. It's nothing too serious. I feel one them healing already. They were only small cracks," I reply like its nothing. "Two cracked ribs! You do realize that that really hurts, right?" She exclaims. I nod. "We need to get you to a hospital," she says as she puts my shoulder over her and helps me walk. "Kagome, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a second. Give me about five minutes and I'll be all healed up. I promise," I reply. "Fine, but if you are moaning in pain in five minutes then I am taking you to the hospital," she replies with a stubborn little noise. I laugh a little then sit under the tree.

In five minutes time I am standing and walking perfect fine. "See. I told you I would be fine in a few minutes," I reply cockily. She punches my arm gently, "Don't scare me like that again. Okay? Promise?" "Yea, yea. Ok. I promise," I reply with a smile still on my face. "So what happened?" She asked. "Bankotsu is having a stressful week and wanted to relieve some of the stress," I reply. "That's awful!" She yells. "Welcome to my world," I state. "Come on. Lets go pick up Shiori and Souta," she says happily. I nod and we start to walk.

We make it to the school in about five minutes. "The kids probably haven't been let out yet. I usually have to wait a good ten minutes. Want to work on some homework with me?" She asks. "Yea sure. It'll be less to do later," I reply. We lay in the grass under a tree and pull it various books. I finish my world history homework that I started earlier in three minutes tops. I pull out my algebra and just stare at it. I am not good at algebra, but I have a B in the class. "Want some help? I'm pretty good at algebra, if I do say so myself," she brags jokingly. "Nah it's nothing to hard. I just don't feel like doing it," I reply. "Well ya gotta do it or you won't understand it. If you want help though, just ask," she tells me with a small smile.

When the kids pile out of the building we pack up our books. "Souta! Hey over here!" Yells Kagome. A little boy runs over. "Hey, sis. Who's this guy?" Ask Souta. "This is my friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Souta," she introduces. "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha," Souta greets politely. "You too, kid," I reply as we shake hands.

Before I say anything else I feel a little body tackle my back. "Hey, Shay," greets Shiori as she hugs my back. "Hey, squirt," I reply as I grab her and pull her to the front of me and hug her. "Ooooo! Who's your friend?" She asks excitedly. "This is Kagome and her little brother, Souta," I reply. "Souta, you never told me you had a older sister!" Shiori yells at Souta happily. "Well, yea I do. This is Kagome," he introduces. "I'm Shiori. Now, what is someone as pretty as you doing hanging out with my hideous brother, Shay, here?" She asks. "Shiori!" I snap. She giggles up at me. "I could ask you the same thing about Souta. I mean just look at him!" Yells Kagome. Shiori laughs, "Well I guess we both just have bad taste." "I think we should be getting home," I state trying to get Shiori and Kagome to stop talking. "Oh, come on, Shay. We are just messing around," she says. "Yea I know that, but you know how dad gets when we aren't home on time," I reply. "Yea and dinner's at five thirty. That's not for another couple hours. Can't we go do something with Kagome and Souta?" She pleads giving me her best puppy dog eyes. "Breaking out the big guns with the puppy dog eyes of death, are we?" I ask jokingly. "Please! I don't have any homework because of the field trip tomorrow. Please!" She pleads. "I can't say no to you," I respond. "Yay, Shay! What do you guys want to do?" Shirori asks as she hugs my legs.

We all end up going bowling. Shiori's never done anything like this. Dad's never taken her and I've never had money to take her. Kagome ends up paying for it. I feel bad, but I don't have any money to give her. "Have you guys ever been here?" Asks Kagome. "No. We've never gone bowling," Shiori replies. Kagome and Souta just look at us, their faces screaming 'What?!' "We only have a hour here, so lets get started," I state trying to move things along. We all walk to a lane and I tie Shiori's shoes and she's really excited. She's jumping up and down. She goes over to the balls and looks at all of them. "Why don't you try one of these three pound balls," suggest Kagome. "I want that one," she says as she points to a bright pink ball on the rack behind us. "That's a fourteen pound ball. Maybe you should start lighter," suggest Kagome. I go get the bright pink ball and hand it to her. She holds it easily and is beaming. "Thanks, Shay," she replies happily. She takes her turn and bowls a strike on her first try. "You said you never played before!" Yells Souta. "Yea. I've never even been to a bowling alley," she replies with a smile. "You just got a strike. That's awesome!" Exclaims Souta. She just laughs and lets Souta take his turn.

After a hour of bowling we are leaving the alley. Shiori won the game with a perfect three hundred. "You area a great bowler, Shiori. It's hard to believe you've never played before," praises Kagome. "Thanks," she replies with a huge smile. "We have to get home. It's almost four thirty," I tell them as I pick up Shiori. She hugs my neck with a big smile. "Do you want a ride? I can drive you guys home," she asks. "That would be great! Thanks, Kagome," replies Shiori. "Well, alright then. I guess your taking us home," I tell her. She laughs and nods towards the car.

We pull up in front of our house and Kagome looks at me. "It was nice spending time with both of you today. I hope we can do it again soon," she says happily. "Yea. I hope we can too," I tell her. "Thanks for everything, Kagome," Shiori thanks her as she gives her a hug from the backseat. "See ya tomorrow, Souta," Shiori tells Souta. He nods and gives her a little hug. Kagome reaches over and gives me a side hug from the driver's seat. It's a awkward hug, but I return it. "See ya tomorrow, Kagome," I tell her and she smiles at me. Shiori and I get out of the car and walk inside the house. We wave as Kagome and Souta drive off.

In less than half a hour dad is barreling through the door and into the kitchen. I just finished all my homework and I am packing up my books. "Come here, boy!" Yells dad. I run over to him and my ears flatten on my head. "Yes, sir?" I ask quietly. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asks angrily. "No, sir," I reply while bowing my head. He reaches out and grabs my ear. I wince in pain. He twists my ear and I fall to my knees. He chuckles slightly then continues, "A social service worker is coming tomorrow. She doesn't give a rat's ass about you and I could care less if she takes you, but if she takes you then she takes my Shiori. So you are going to buck up and say that you love it here and we have a great happy family. Understand?" He asks as he digs his claws in my ear and twists harder. "Yes, sir," I reply just wanting to get him to let go of my ear. "Good, boy. Now start cleaning. I want this house spotless by tomorrow. Don't worry about dinner. I'll cook something. Go, boy!" He yells and I run off to start cleaning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I wake up on Wednesday morning at 6:45 A.M. like I usually do. I put on my school uniform and brush my hair. I wash my face and brush my teeth then look at the clock. It's 6:55. I walk outside my door and into the kitchen. Dad is... He's cooking breakfast. I don't think he's ever cooked breakfast. I see a lady in the corner of the room just standing there watching dad. Social services are coming to observe us. I almost completely forgot.

"Good morning, dad," I greet still half asleep. "Morning, Inuyasha Sleep well?" He asks. This is really weird. He never asks things like that. "Yea, dad. I'll go wake up Shiori," I tell him and leave the kitchen. I walk into Shiori's room and smile. She always looks so peaceful when she's asleep. "Hey, Shiori. Wake up, squirt," I shake her shoulders and she looks up at me from under the sheets. "I'm too comfortable to wake up," she replies with a smile. "We have juicy bacon and eggs for breakfast," I tell her. She hops out of bed, "We have bacon?" She exclaims excitedly. I nod. She hugs me, "Yay, Shay! I love bacon!" I giver her her uniform and she hops in it happily. She puts on her socks and I tie her shoes. I brush her hair gently and put it up in two pigtails. Her hair is so long and soft.

We go into the kitchen and sit down to eat breakfast. "Who's that lady, Shay?" Shiori asks. "She's going to observe how we act as a family today," I reply. She looks at me weird but nods. "I have a field trip today to the zoo!" Exclaims Shiori randomly. You can tell she thinks our silence is awkward. "That's great. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Exclaims dad as a joke. We both laugh lightly. Today is going to be such a weird day.

After breakfast we grab our book bags and are about to walk out the door when dad runs into the room. "You guys almost forgot your lunches!" He yells. We both grab them and are about to walk out the door when he pulls us into a hug. "I love you guys. Have a good day at school," he says. "Love you too, daddy," replies Shiori. "I love you too," I tell him fakely. He just smiles and we walk out the door.

The lady from social services is following us as we walk to school. I drop off Shiori at her building like I always do. "Bye, squirt. I love you. Have fun at the zoo," I tell her as I give her a bug hug and kiss her cheek. "Bye, Shay. I love you too. Have a good day at school," she replies as she kisses my cheek. She runs off into the school building.

"She sure is cute," says the lady as we walk. "Yea. She really is. I love that squirt," I reply, "I'm Inuyasha. I don't know your name." "I'm Kikyo. I'll be observing how your life is today. Honestly I don't really care. Let me guess. You're a half demon so kids pick on you at school. You get bullied but you don't know what to do about it so you just let it happen. What are you going to do. If you try and stand up to a demon you will just get beaten to a pulp or killed. Of you stand up against a human then you will end up hurting them and probably end up in jail. So you just let it all happen. Well guess what that's just the tragedy of being a half demon. You have to get used to it. I am only here to help Shiori. I know that she loves you deeply just by the way she clung to you at her school. If I say this house is unfit to take care of you two then you will be separated. I don't want to see that little girl upset, so I'll let you live your normal life and I'll write in my report that you have a happy family that loves you both equally. Ok?" She asks. "Ok then. Just write whatever you want. I don't car because in the end it will just be your word against mine. And you can guess who anyone will believe, but I will thank you. I'm thanking you for not separating Shiori and me. I am used to my life and I can live with it, so thank you," I reply.

The rest of the day goes by as it usually does. People pick on me like they always do. Kouga lands a few good punches here and there just for the hell of it. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and I all eat lunch together and talk about pointless things. At the end of the day Kagome and I walk to the elementary school to pick up Souta and Shiori. We both go our separate ways and I see her eyes look concerned for me.

At dinner, which I didn't have to make either, dad talks to us happily with a smile on his face. "So how was school today, Inuyasha?" He asks. "It was good. I was actually wondering something," I reply. "What is it?" He asks. "My friend, Kagome, asked me to go to a party with her on Friday night and then Shiori and I would sleep over at her house. We would be home on Saturday by nine A.M. Do you think we could do that?" I ask sheepishly. "How are you going to get to her house?" He asks. "Kagome said she would pick us up," I reply. "That's fine I guess. Just make sure you are home at nine on Saturday morning," he replies. "I will. I promise. Thank you," I state happily. That went way better then I thought it would.

Later, Kikyo is talking to dad. Shiori and I are listening to her from the living room. She is saying that she thinks we have a great family relationship and dad is doing a great job as a single parent. After she leaves dad comes into the living room. "Good job, guys. You are both staying with me. Good thinking with the fake friends and party thing, boy. It's been a long day. I could use a beer," he states. "Um, dad, the party and sleep over thing was true. My friend, Kagome, did invite me. I kind of wanted to go," I reply in a whisper. He laughs at me, "That's rich. You don't have friends." "Dad, I'm not lying. Can I please go to the party and can Shiori spend the night at Kagome's house?" I plead with him. "Fine! I could use a night alone," he replies, "Now go get me a beer."

The next two days fly by, untill the night of the party. I have to get Shiori packed up, and I have to get clothes to wear to the party. I don't know what to wear I've never gone to one of these things. I hope everything goes ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys! Thank you for the great reviews and I'm happy you are interested in what's going to happen next. Keep up with the reviews and keep reading. Thank you. Also, in case ya didn't know, Sesshomaru & Inuyasha are NOT brothers. Well onto the story. Thank you again. **

Chapter 4

It's finally Friday. Tonight's the party. It's the first party I've ever gone to. Shiori is going to sleep over Kagome's house. It is her first sleep over ever. I'm in my room at four thirty picking out clothes to wear. I throw on a black muscle shirt and some jeans. I put on my black sneakers and look at myself in the mirror. I take a look for a second before walking out of my room and into Shiori's.

She has some clothes put out on her bed. She is folding her clothes neatly and putting them in a string back pack. She puts a pair of pajamas in it and an extra pair of underwear. She grabs her brush and tooth brush. When she's done packing she looks up and smiles. "Are you ready, Shay?" She ask. I nod. "You look nice," she responds. "I look like I always do," I reply. She smiles and runs over and hugs me. "Come on, squirt. Kagome's outside," I state and she runs out the door.

We get to the door and she yells behind her, "Bye, daddy! I love you. See ya tomorrow." We walk out the door and get in Kagome's car. "Hey, guys. Souta's really excited about having a sleepover," greets Kagome. "Yay! I can't wait either! This is gonna be so much fun!" She exclaims happily. "You look nice, Inuyasha," compliments Kagome as she pulls me in for a side hug. "See, I told ya you look nice!" Yells Shiori from the back seat. Kagome giggles. "Thanks. You look nice too," I reply and return the hug. She is wearing a blue and black striped crop top and a black mini skirt with black ballet flats.

We go back to Kagome's house and it's huge! She lives in a shrine so there are a lot of steps, but after the steps it is great. Her house has seven bedrooms. The living room is equivalent to three of my living rooms. They have a separate dining room and kitchen. A lot of food is set out on the dining room table. Kagome's mom is already sitting down with Souta and Kagome's grandfather. "Hey, mom. This is my friend, Inuyasha, and his little sister, Shiori. Inuyasha, Shiori, this is my mom and gramps. Sit and we can eat," she introduces us. We all sit down and start to dig in.

"The food's great, Mrs. Higurashi," Shiori compliments. "Thank you," she replies with a grin. "Well, mom, thanks for the meal, but Inuyasha and I should really be going. We'll be back later tonight," she says as she giver her mom, grandpa, and Souta a hug and kiss each. I give Shiori and a hug and kiss and say, "I love you squirt. I'll see you later tonight. Bye." "Bye, Shay. Love ya. Have fun," she replies and kisses my cheek.

Kagome and I arrive at the party in ten minutes. Sesshomaru's house makes Kagome's house look like a hut. We walk in and see Sango and Miroku standing by the food table. "Hey, guys!" Yells Miroku as he drags Sango over to us. "Hey!" Exclaims Kagome as she give both Sango and Miroku a big hug. Miroku extends a hand out to me. I return it and he pulls me in for a one arm hug. We pat each others backs then separate. That was weird. Sango pulls me into a hug next, "Hey, Inuyasha. It's good to see you again." "Good to see you too," I reply as I return the hug.

The party seems to be going pretty well. Kagome and Sango somehow got Miroku and me to dance with them for about half a hour. Kagome and Sango are still dancing. Miroku and I are sitting at a table talking. "What are you doing here, half breed?" Asks a cold voice from behind me. I turn around and am face-to-face with Sesshomaru. "Kagome asked me to come with her," I reply with my eyes down. "Sesshomaru, just leave him alone. He isn't hurting anyone," states Miroku as he stands between the two of us. "Actually, his half breed stench has been irritating all the demons', including myself, sense of smell. It is burning our nostrils," he retorts. A couple of his goons are laughing from behind him. "You invited Kagome and her invite, as well as Sango's and mine, had a plus one attached. Inuyasha is her plus one," Miroku defends. "Why don't you let the mutt fight his own battles?" Sesshomaru asks. "He's my friend. It's my job as a friend to help him when he needs it," he replies. Before anyone else can sya anything I step in, "No, Miroku, he's right. I should fight my own battles." "See, he can stand up for himself. Wanna take this outside, mutt?" He asks. I don't respond before he grabs my ear and drags me outside.

Sesshomaru drags me outside by my ears and throws me to the ground when we get outside. Before I can even pick my self up he is standing over me. He stomps his foot on my hand and I hear a crack. I yelp in pain. He lands a swift punch to my face which makes me fall to my back. He stomps on my ribs then punches me across the mouth. He grabs my ear and digs his claws into it. I yelp and he just twists it. I grab his wrist and he grabs mine. His grip tightens until I release his wrist and he hears a snap. He twists my ear even further then releases it and dies the same thing to the other ear. "Sesshomaru, stop it!" Yells Miroku as he launches himself at Sesshomaru. Miroku ends up on his side clenching his arm. Sesshomaru scratched his wrist with his claws. I know first hand that that hurts. Sesshomaru release my ear and claws my face. He then pulls me up by my hair and knees me in the chest until I am coughin and hacking.

"Sesshomaru! Let him go!" I hear a female voice yell. I don't recognize the voice. I am unceremoniously dropped to the ground. "Kagura, stay out of this!" He growls. "Come on, Sessh. Lets go enjoy the rest of the party," Kagura commands. Sesshomaru walks over to her and back into the party. The next thing I know, Kagome is leaning over me crying. "You're gonna be ok. I called an ambulance. It's ok," she states through her sobs. "Dddon't cry. I'll bbe fine," I stutter out. She wipes her tears and says, "Shhh. Don't talk. Just relax and wait for the ambulance." I pass out and all I feel is Kagome gripping my good hand tightly.

I wake up later that night in a hospital bed with that same hand still gripping mine for dear life. I flutter my eyes open and look around. Miroku is in a bed across the room with a bandage over his arm and Sango gripping his hand. I move to sit up slightly and wince. Kagome is immediately awake and alert, "Don't do that! Your gonna hurt yourself. You have two broken fingers, five bruised ribs, a dislocated jaw, and deep cuts on your ears. Just stay still. Please, for me." "Thank you," I state. She looks confused, "For what? I wasn't paying attention and now your in a hospital. All I did was call the hospital." "Thank you for staying with me," I reply. She smiles and nods, "Anytime."

"So, what happened?" She asks. "I was born," I reply. "Inuyasha! Don't say stuff like that," she commands. "My life isn't exactly an apple pie life. You get used to these kind of things after a while," I reply. "That's wrong! You should never have to get used to beatings. What happened that made you think something like that?" She asks worriedly. I take a deep breath before starting my story, "When I was seven my mom died in a car crash-" "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," Kagome gasps. I continue, "My dad started drinking. He thought if he was drunk the pain would stop. He's not a happy drunk I can tell you that much. He takes out his feeling on objects or other people. When I was nine he knocked up some dog demon. That's where Shiori came from. He decided he was going to keep her. She's the only reason he keeps me around. That and the fact that he like shaving a personal punching bag whenever he wants. Shiori is the only thing in the world my dad cares about. He's made it a point to tell me at every opportunity he gets. He's abusive and it's all because I'm a half breed. That's what everyone tells me. I'm not one or the other. I'm a hybrid damned to a life of pain and abuse. A life with no love. That's what everyone tells me, but somehow I have Shiori. She's my angel. If it weren't for her I don't think I would have lived this long. Kids are bullies too. The realized that I'm different than them and decided that I deserve to be beaten for it. Who am I to stop them? Shiori is what keeps me sane through everything. I am blessed with her. I realize now that heaven has blessed me with you and Miroku and Sango. He's allowed me to have friends that help me when I need it, but for all I know God is leading me into a false sense of security and eventually you will all realize that I'm not worth the time and energy you give me-" I am cut off by Kagome, "Stop it! You are a human being and don't deserve to be treated that way. I will never betray you and neither will Sango or Miroku. We are a family Inuyasha. Don't you ever forget that, okay? You promise me that!" Tears are running down her cheeks. "I promise," I reply quietly. She hugs me and sobs into my chest, "Good. Don't you ever forget it, Inuyasha. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: once again thank you guys for the support. I'm glad you like the story. Just another not, Kagome's dad is alive in this story and wins character will be playing a big part in the story in the next few chapters to come. Keep reading, keep reviewing. They keep me writing. Thanks guys. :)**

Chapter 5

I wake up early Saturday morning still in the hospital. Kagome is still lying on my chest. I stroke her hair gently trying to wake her up. I shake her slightly and she rises from my chest sleepily. She runs her eyes then looks at me and smiles. "How are you feeling?" She asks. "I feel good. A little sore but I think I'll be fine. I need to get Shiori," I reply. "Shirori's fine. She's at home with my mom. I called them last night and told my mom what happened. She said she will come by in the morning and check on everyone. She'll probably be here soon," she states. I sit up but a hand is placed on my chest before I can even rise half way off the bed. "Lie down. Just rest and relax. I'll go get us some breakfast from the cafeteria. I'll be back in a few minutes," she commands gently.

When she leaves the room I get up and go to the bathroom. As I'm walking back to my bed Kagome is walking back in the room. She gasps and outs the tray of food on a table then rushes over to me, "What are you doin? I told you to stay in bed and rest!" "I had to pee. Just relax, I'm fine," I reply gently before lying back down in bed.

Kagome sighs and puts the plate of food on my bed pan. "I got eggs, bacon, scrapple, hash browns, a cup of fruit, some whole wheat toast, a jello cup, and some orange juice. I wasn't sure what you liked," she says cheerily. "Thanks. You didn't have to get so much. Why don't you eat something. This is too much for me," I reply and she nods and pulls a chair to sit by me. Kagome smiles as she munches on some toast and fruit.

Within five minutes after I finished eating the door is opening and three people walk in, a doctor, Kagome's mom, and Shiori. The doctor walks over to me and smiles, "How do you feel, Inuyasha?" "I feel good, doc," I reply quickly. "I'm just going to check you ribs, fingers, and jaw," he states. He walks over and starts pressing his hands against my ribs in various places with various pressures. "Do you feel any pain while I'm pressing on all your ribs?" He asks. "No, sir," I reply. "That's very good. The bruising on your ribs seems to be gone. Now I'm going to check your fingers. We splinted them last night," he states and grabs my hand. He removes the splint then asks, "On a scale of 1-10, what's your pain in your fingers?" "About a two," I reply. "Good. Make a fist for me," he commands. I make a fist and he nods. "Your fingers have set in the correct positions. They may be a little sore, but by the end of the day you should be fine. Now I'm just gon a check your jaw and make sure it set correctly," he states calmly. I nod and he walks over to me. He starts feeling my jaw and nods after every move he makes, "Your jaw seems to have set correctly. Thts very good. Now about the cuts in your ears. I knows your ears are very sensitive so I'm going to give your a cream to put on the cuts. It will soothe the cuts and they should heal up by tomorrow or Monday. I don't have a reason to keep you here so you are welcom to leave once you get an adult to sign you out. I'll go grab the cream and you can be on your merry way," he says happily. "Thanks, doc" I thank him and he nods and leaves.

Before anyone can say anything I am attacked by a flying, crying white blur. "Are you ok? I was so worried! I thought you were gonna die. You can't leave me, Shay," yells Shiori between her sobs. She buries her face in my chest as I stroke her hair. "I could never leave you, squirt. I love ya too much. It's ok," I say calmly and keep stroking her hair. After a few minutes she calms down and stops crying. She sits up and kisses my head, "Don't scare me like that again. Pinkie promise?" "I pinkie promise," I reply as I hold out my pinkie for her to lock hers with. She smiles and hugs me again.

The rest of my weekend goes by fairly quickly. Shirori and I go back home and she helps me put the cream on my ears. She refused to let me do it by myself. She can be so stubborn sometimes.

When I go to school on Monday Kagome attacks me with a bear hug. "Can we talk for a sec?" She asks as she releases me form the hug. "Yea, sure," I reply. We go and sit under a tree and talk. School doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. "I was thinking about everything that happened this weekend," she starts. "Yea. And?" I ask confused. "Well, I was thinking about the hospital. I've never been that scared in my life for anyone. I didn't know what happened. One minute we were dancing at the party and the next you were bloody and passing out. I realized something that night. I think I like you, like really like you. And I was thinking that maybe you would like to you out sometime, with me, like on a date. Maybe?" She asks with a look of hope in her eyes. "I would love that," I reply and she hugs me. "Great! We can go out on Saturday. We can see a movie or get dinner or something?" She asks. "Yea. That sounds good," I reply. "Great! See ya in class," she says as she kisses my cheek and rushes into the building. Did Kagome just kiss me?!

I'm sitting under the tree with my brain asking if what just happen really happened. Kouga then come out of no where and says, "Aw the little half breed thinks he's special. What did she give you a little peck on the cheek and as you out on a little pity party date?" I blush slightly and Kouga busts out laughing. "You're pathetic," he says as he walks over to me. He knees me in the face. He grabs my hair and pulls it hard. "Inuyasha, I forgot my... Kouga! What are you doing? Leave him alone right now!" Yells Kagome. Kouga throws me to the ground and starts to walk away. "You should stop wasting your time with the mutt and hang out with a real man. When you realize he's a joke, give me a call," he yells in our direction as he walks into the school building.

Kagome rushes over to me and helps me sit up. I don't really need the help, but I let her help me anyway. "Why don't you stand up to him. He's just a big jerk. All he knows how to do is take advantage of you. He can only do that because you let him," she states as she grabs the lunch bag she forgot and stands up. I stand up and say, "It's not that easy to stand up to a demon when you're a half demon. Even if I can defend myself against one demon, a Milan others will come to the demons aid and I will just get killed. I don't like how he treats me, but I can't do anything about it." "But you can do something about it. Just tell him to stop and that a real man picks on someone his own size. A real man wouldn't pick on someone weaker than him to feel powerful. Say anything as long as you defend your right as a human being," she replies as she give me a kiss on the cheek, "I know you can do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

On Saturday night Kagome and I go on out date. We go to an amusement park that's about a mile outside of our city.

Kagome's car pulls up in front of my house and I walk out. Shiori gives me a hug and kiss and whispers, "Good luck." I get in Kagome's car and she gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm so excited for this date!" She exclaims happily. "Yea. I am too," I reply with a smile.

We get to the amusement park and hop out of the car. We pay for wrist bands and walk into the park. "So, what do you wanna do first? We can ride a rollercoaster or go karting or we could play some games?" She asks happily. "Let's go see what rollercoaster a they have," I reply. She nods and we run off.

We get on a rollercoaster and Kagome is grabbing my arm. I put my arm around her shoulder and she hugs me sacredly. "Are ya scared of rollercoasters?" I asks with a laugh. "Maybe just a little," she responds as she tightens her hold slightly. When the rollercoaster goes over it's bumps and hills Kagome screams at the drops and she tightens her hold, but I just hold her close and laugh a little. When we get off the coaster we both buy a picture of us together on the rollercoaster.

We get off the rollercoaster and she says, "Maybe that wasn't my best suggestion. Wanna go on something a little smoother like the Ferris wheell or the merry go round?" "Yea. That sounds fun," I reply and we get in line for the Ferris wheel.

We get on one of the karts and start to rise to the top. "So, how's Shiori?' She asks. "She's good. I'm kind of nervous to be leaving her alone at home with my dad, but I think she'll be fine. How's Souta?" I ask in return. "He's doing good. He's excited for our dad to be back from his business trip. He should be back in about a week," she replies. "What's your dad do for a living?" I ask. "He's in corporate sales. He takes a lot of business trips," she states looking down sadly. "What's wrong?" I ask her nervously. "It's nothing. I just miss him a lot," she replies with tears welling up in her eyes. "It's ok. He'll be home soon and you can spend time together lien a family should," I reassure her as I wrap my arms around her. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she replies and leans up and kisses me on the lips.

We both lean into the kiss and I run my hands up and down her back. She plays with my hair and ears. She runs my face and then pulls away slightly and smiles against my lips. I smile back at her and we separate as the ride stops.

Next we go play some games. "Come on, Inuyasha, I bet you'll be great at the milk bottle game!" She exclaims excitedly. "What do you do?" I ask curiously. "Just throw a baseball at a stack if milk cans and try to knock them all over. You can do it!" She encourages happily. "I'll try it," I reply and step up to the booth. Kagome tries first and misses the stack if milk cartons. I try next and knock them all down with one throw. "Wow! I told ya you would be great at this!" She exclaims and gives me a hug. The guy behind the booth gives me a big bear and I hand it to Kagome. "Aw! It's adorable! Thanks Inuyasha," she replies and kisses my cheek.

Next we go on the bumper karts. We each start to drive around the circle and Kagome bumps the back of my kart. She passes me and I start to chase her before smacking her kart. She starts to laugh histerically and yells back, "Jerk!" I yell back, "Pay back!" She keeps laughing.

We walk over to the picnic area of the amusement park and Kagome sets out a picnic she just bought from the lunch stand. We put down a picnic blanket & sat on it. We pulled out some sandwiches and other various foods. As we eat we laugh and talk about everything and anything under the sun. When all the food is gone she pulls out a small cake from the basket. "This looked so good I couldn't resist it," she states and cuts us each a piece.

After lunch we go on the merry go round. We each grab a horse and we hold hands as we ride the ride. Kagome is smiling the entire time.

When we get off the merry go round, Kagome spots a photo booth with props. She puts a pair of hipster glasses on me and grabs a feathery scarf for herself. We step in the booth and sit down. Kagome sits on my lap and we smile at the camera. Next, we stick out our tongues and make peace signs. Then, Kagome leans in towards my face. The last picture is of us kissing. We walk out if the booth and grab our strips of pictures. "These are great. I love 'em!" She exclaims happily and hugs me.

When the great day comes to an end we are both sad. "Today was so much fun! I hope we can do this again," exclaims Kagome as she kisses me in the car. I run my fingers through her hair and she rubs my back gently. She leans back and smiles. "I know we will do it again soon. I don't know how long I'll be able to wait," I reply. "I love you," she says and kisses me one last time. I get out of the car and reply, "I love you too."

When I go inside the house, dad is lying on the couch with a beer bottle in hand. Shiori runs in the room and attacks me in a hug. "How was your date?" She asks excitedly. "It was great," I reply and she smiles. "Tell me all about it. Maybe tomorrow though. I'm really tired," she states with a yawn. I nod and we go into her room. I tuck her in and then head to my room.

"Get me another beer, boy," commands dad. I nod and go into the kitchen. I walk back into the living room. I hand him the beer and he thumps me on the head hard before snatching the beer. "Go to bed. Now, boy!" He yells as he punches my arm. I wince and rush to my room. _He punches really hard even when he's drunk._

I take the picture I got earlier today and put them on my dresser. I smile at them before going to my bed. _Today was a good day. I hope our next date turns out just as great._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you guys for all the great reviewsher the next few chapters are prob gonna get pretty intense. A lot is gonna happen and I am excited to write it. I can only hope you guys are as excited to read it. I prob won't be able to update from Sunday to Sunday becaus sim going on vacation, but I will try to write as much as I can and write the minuye I get back from vacation. Also I am having booty camp for cheer leading in two weeks. I am so swere psyched. Wish me luck guys and keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews make me wany to keep writing. Thanks guys. **

Chapter 7

Kagome and I have been dating for a month. We have gone on many dates to various places. We have gone to the beach, the movies, fun zone with Shiori and Souta, the roller rink, blowing, mini golf, and many dinner dates. We have had so much fun spending time together. She has been encouraging me to stand up for myself. I do ignore all the name calling and taunts and just walk away from it. She says all bullies want is a reaction so I shouldn't give them one. We have gone through so much together and I have no idea how I survived life this long without her.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and I are all siting at lunch talking about our plans for the weekend. "D you guys wanna double date with us in Saturday. Maybe we could all go ice skating or go bowling or something?" Kagome asks with a big grin. "I can't do anything on Saturday," I state sadly. "Come on, Inuyasha. You can't get out for a few hours. I'm sure your dad would say yes. Come on it will be fun!" Exclaims Sango. "Saturday is a special day. I don't wanna do anything. I just can't," I reply and look down. "What's going on Saturday?" Asks Miroku. "I don't wanna talk about it," I reply blankly. "Come on, you can tell us. We're your best friends. You can tell us anything," replies Kagome with a kiss to my cheek. "Saturday's the anniversary if my mom's death," I reply and look at the floor sadly. They all look at me sadly but Kagome is the first one to speak, "I'm so sorry. We didn't know. Do you want me to come over? We can go to the cemetery and we can out flowers down and light a candle or something." "Yea. That sounds good. I'm gonna go get all my books ready for my next few classes," I state and leave the lunch room. "Ok. See ya in English," replies Kagome with a kiss that I return.

The rest of the week drags on and Saturday hits hard. I always hate this day. Dad drinks more than usual and Shiori and I spend most if the day getting flowers or in the cemetery. Kagome picks us up at ten A.M. We go to the flower market and pick out flowers. Shiori has a book tucked under her arm that she always asks me to read to her on this day. We get to the cemetery and find Mom's tomb stone. We each ou tour flowers on it then offer a little prayer up to her. We sit down next to the tomb stone and Shiori hands me the book. "Will you read it, Shay?" She asks as she climbs in my lap. I nod and start reading the book. It is called What's Heaven by Maria Shriver. Shiori listens and cries as she looks at the tomb stone. She always falls asleep by the last page.

By the time she is asleep I feel a few tears escaping my eyes. Kagome wraps her arms around me and I lean int her shoulder. "It's ok to cry. You just have to let it out. No one will judge you for crying for your loss. I love you," she states and kisses my head. She runs my ears and I cry into her shoulder gently. After a few minutes I stop crying and wipe my tears. We stand up and I carry Shiori to the car. We drive away from the cemetery and Kagome smiles at me, "I think it's nice that you do all this for your mom. It's sweet how you care for your little sister and read to her and never get frustrated at any if her questions. You're amazing and I know your mom would be so proud of you. I love you." I smile back at her and say, "Thank you for spending the day with us. It's nice to have a shoulder to cry on. I love you too." I reach out and grab her hand. She smiles and returns the grip.

When Shiori wakes up, we all go out to lunch. After lunch Kagome takes us home. We get home at two thirty. We thank her for everything then walk in the house. "Shiori, go to your room. You know how dad gets today," I command and she nods. When we get through the door she runs to her room.

"Inuyasha! Come here! Now!" I hear my dad yell. Let the abuse begin. My mind says sarcastically as I scramble into the living room. I walk over to him and he grabs my neck. Dad is really good with pressure points. He squeezes and I wince in pain. He slams my head against the coffee table and growls, "It's all your fault she gone. If it wasn't for you! She would still be here!" I wince and he pulls my head back then slams it on the table harder. He grabs my ears and twists them until they are bleeding. I yelp and he laughs. He runs his claws down my arm and the scratches at every deep. I wince and bite my lip and the inside of my cheek to stop the scream. "Get outta my sight!" He growls and throws me to the floor with a large thud. I scramble to my feet and run to my room.

I collapse onto my bed and grip my arm to try and stop the bleeding. I grab the cream that the doctor gave me for my ears and rub it on the scratches. I get an ace bandage from my bathroom and wrap it around my arm to apply constant pressure. I wince each time the bandage touches one of the scratches. When I'm all cleaned up I go and start to make dinner.

On Monday Kagome doesn't show up to school. Sango and Miroku both walk to my locker and ask if I know where she is. "I have no idea where Kagome is. I was kinda hoping you guys knew," I tell them. "Oh. Whatever I'm sure it's nothing," says Miroku. The bell rings and Sango says, "See ya at lunch." We all go our separate ways to our classes.

"Hey, mutt. Where's your girlfriend?" Asks Kouga. "She's not gonna be able to save your ass this time," says one if his goons. Kouga walks closer and is about to punch me when I swing my fist onto his face. He looks shocked then punches me across the jaw. "Is that all you got, mutt?" He asks and cracks his jaw. I stand up and am about to throw another fist when I hear Kaede yell, "Stop it! Break it up!" Kouga looks at her then leaves with his crew. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" She asks. I nod and she smiles, "It's good to see you stand up for yourself but maybe we can find a less violent way next time. Get to class." I nod and run off.

When I pick up Shiori after school she tells me that Souta wasn't at school either. "Wanna go to Kagome's place and see what's up?" I ask her. She nods and hops in my arms. I run us to Kagome's house in two minutes flat. We walk up the steps to her house and knock on her door. Kagome's grandpa answers the door and gestures for us to come inside. Kagome and Souta are on the couch crying. Kagome's mom is in a chair sobbing. I run over to Kagome and pick her up, "What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She shakes her head and sobs into my chest. "I'm fine. But... My dad. He... He was in a... accident. A car...crashed into his. He...he was ki killed on impact. He's gone," she gets out shakily while sobbing. My grip tightens around her and I tell her, "I'm so sorry. I know what your going through. I promise you everything will get better. It's gonna be okay. Just cry. Let everything out. It's okay." I rub my hands up and down her back and through her hair. She sobs, "Everything's not gonna be alright. My dad's gone. He's not coming back!" "I know. My mom's gone. It gets easier. Just remember that he's in a better place. I'm not gonna sit here and say this is gonna be all lollipops and gumdrops because its not, but I am here and I will help you get through this. I love you," I tell her and kiss her head. She sobs and nods into my chest, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I love you too."

Shiori and I stay at Kagome's that night. I comfort her all night. As she sleeps in my arms I realize that I'm gonna need to be her rock. She's been there for me so many times when I needed her, now I need to return her the favor. I can't abandon her when she needs help. I love her too much.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you guys for the reviews. I'm really happy you all like the story. This chapter is kind of dark but I hope you guys will like it. This chapter kinda had to be darker than the rest or the story wouldn't have come together like I feel it will. Keep reading and reviewing. I love your feedback. Tell me what you think and don't be afraid to be hinest. Constructive criticism is always good. Thanks guys. **

Chapter 8

The week passes by slowly. Kagome returns to school on Wednesday. Everyone in school has heard about her dad. Everyone gives her sad looks and tell her how sorry they are for her loss. She hugs me at every chance she gets. She needs someone right now to help her. I'm glad she trusts me enough for her to want me to help her get through this.

Kouga and Sesshomaru have been bullying me worse this week in a more mental way. They are trying to get in my head. They tell me everyday about how Kagome hates me and that she's only using me to play with my emotions. They say she will betray me just to punish me for being a half breed. I know they are lying, but stuff sticks in your head after hearing it for a long time. But I know Kagome would never betray me.

Kagome is sitting on my lap under a tree during lunch. We are eating silently. Kouga walks by and glares at me. I look down and Kagome looks up and sees Kouga. He walks away. She is so quiet. I've never seen her this quiet. She's thinking about something. "What's wrong?" I ask her as I tighten my hold on her waist slightly. "It's nothing," she replies and kisses me gently. She turns in my lap and straddles me. Our lips never leave each other. She wraps her hands around my neck and I put my hands on her waist.

She pulls away and says, "I love you. I really do. And I hate seeing people bully you. You need to stand up for yourself." "It's hard to fight back. My entire life I've been told that I'm an abbomination. I'm a freak of nature and that people hurting me is the only way to make up for me being a freak. Things get burned into your brain after a while. I used to fight back and I really did try, but I realized what am I fighting back for? Everything they say is true-" "No it's not! Nothing they say us true!" She cuts me off. "It is true though. I am a half demon, a freak of nature living in a world of beings more powerful than me. I realized that even when I fight back they still over power me. I used to fight back and the injuries were worse. If I keep my head down and just take it then bullies get tired and just leave. So that's what I do." I state. "But if you do that your entire life people are just going to take advantage if you. You have to stop being so weak! You can't be a doormat! You're gonna get yourself killed one day! Just stop being such a wimp and fight back!" She yells and storms off.

I run after her. "Kagome! Stop! Please!" I tell and she turns around. She slaps me across the face. It doesn't really hurt but I just bow my head and take it. She yells, "See! You can't do this! Yell, be angry! Don't just take the hit like your a punching bag! You're so weak you half demon! How are you supposed to be my rock and take care of me when you can't even take care of yourself!" She runs into the building, down the hall, and into a classroom. Those words hurt. They cut me deep. If anyone else said them they probably wouldn't have hurt this bad, but this is Kagome.

I run from the school as fast as I can. I can't stand to be there. I run to the park where a big tree stands. I hop on the tree's tallest branch. I sit on the branch and cry. Everything Kouga and Sesshomaru said was true. Everyone betrays me. I deserve this. I'm a half breed being punished for being a freak. This is how my life has to be.

I cry and cry until someone is on the branch with me. I look up and see Shiori. I open my arms and she hops into them and hugs me. "What happened?" She asks and cuddles up. "Kagome and I got into a fight. I don't wanna talk about it," I tell her. She nods and hugs me tighter. I stop crying and just hug Shiori. "I love you, squirt. Thanks for always being there," I tell her and kiss her head. She smiles, "Anytime, Shay. Iove you too."

I send Shiori home shortly and then sit in the tree for about a hour. I hop down from the tree and start to walk home. As I'm walking I get pulled into an alley and thrown against a wall. "I heard your fight earlier today," I hear Kouga say from behind me. "Can't say I didn't warn you," he says and smirks. He steps on my hand and a loud crack resounds. I yelp loudly and he chuckles. "Do whatever you want. You were right about Kagome. Who's to say you aren't right about everything?" I tell him. "Good boy. You finally accepted you place in the world," he states and stalks over to me.

The beating is awful. That's an understatement. Kouga stomps on my chest until he hears several loud cracks. I yell loudly then just let it happen. He punches my jaw more times than I can count. There is a tear in my left ear and huge scratches on my right ear. A bone is sticking out of my right leg and my left ankle is twisted at a horrible angle. It is clearly broken. There are deep gashes up and down my arms from Kouga's claws. I'm pretty sure he tore a few muscles in my legs and arms. Finally it all ends and Kouga leaves. After a few minute I pass out. I thank The Lord for letting me pass out and stop the pain if only for a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry for the really late update. I was on vacation the last week & I had cheer camp today & I have it tomorrow. It's the longest day ever. It's from 9-4 but its fun. Here's the next chapter so read, review, and keep reading. I love the love & feedback you guys give. **

Chapter 9

Inuyasha POV

All I see is blackness. It's so quiet. I know I'm dreaming, but it's different. I feel pain. It's horrible too. My body is on fire. I think I'm healing, but I couldn't tell you. I hear crying. It sounds like a girl. It sounds like Kagome. I can't wake up. I need to wake up. I can't leave her. But why is she crying. I can't remember. What is happening?

Kagome POV

I get a phone call later that day. Why did Inuyasha and I fight. It was so stupid. I wish we didn't. Now he's in the hospital. I can't leave him. If he dies, it's all my fault.

I'm crying on his shoulder as I grip his hand tightly. He's asleep and trapped in a coma. The doctors say his body is healing itself, but he looks so broken.

Shiori is curled up under Inuyasha's other arm. She's crying too. Inuyasha's dad is here too. He's sitting in a chair across the room. My family is all sitting outside the room.

"Inuyasha, please wake up. You need to get better. I'm so sorry we got in a fight. Please wake up so I can apologize. You can't die. Your not allowed to. Okay? You can't die when the last thing we did was fight. Wake up soon, Inuyasha," I whisper in his ear and wipe away a few tears.

The days go by slowly. It's been a week since the accident and Inuyasha is still in a coma. I haven't left the hospital. I haven't let go of his hand unless I've been eating or in the bathroom. I don't want to leave and come back to find him dead. I'm so scared. I pray everyday for him to get better.

His body is healing, slowly but it's healing. The internal bleeding has stopped but it started again earlier in the week. They say it has been fixed but they said that the first time. His bones are mostly healed except for his leg and a couple ribs. The doctor say his jaw is fixed but it is still badly bruised. The scratches on his ears are healed, but his left ear still has a small tear. His ankle and leg are still casted and probably will be for at least another month. The muscles in his arms and legs are healing, but muscles take longer to heal, even for a half demon. I hope he recovers quickly.

Later that day, Kouga walks into Inuyasha's hospital room. I jump up and grab his collar, "How dare you come here! I know you did this to him! You need to leave!" Shiori stands in a defensive position above her brother and Inuyasha's dad stands up growling.

"I've come here to beg for forgiveness. I realize what I did to him was wrong. I heard he was in the hospital and have been beating myself up over it ever since. Please forgive me. I will do anything," he begs. "You only realized what you were doing was wrong when he was put in the hospital? That's awful. If you want forgiveness the. You promise you will never do this to him or anyone ever again. That means any type of bullying. But even that won't be enough," I yell at him as I pole him in the chest. "I promise. I will never hurt anyone ever again, physically or emotionally. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything," he pleads as he drops to his knees.

Before I can say anything Shiori speaks up, "Leave. You don't deserve forgiveness. What have you done that makes you think you deserve his forgiveness? You can stop your bullying and do anything he or Kagome ask and guess what, it won't take back what you did. Just leave us. You don't deserve forgiveness you deserve to be punished. And living knowing that he will never forgive you for what you did sound horrible to me. Now, get out!" Tears are on her face by the time she's done.

Kouga looks at her before bowing his head and walking out. "I really am sorry," he says over his shoulder and leaves.

I hug Shiori, "That was amazing. Your brother is lucky to have such an amazing little sister." I smile at her and she returns it before hugging Inuyasha again. Inuyasha's dad is crying. He is really upset about this. I know things will change for Inuyasha when this is all over


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: sorry for all the,at eupdates. I have had a lot going on. I start schoo, next Thursday. Ughh death. I am really gonna miss summer. Well here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews keep me writing so keep reviewing. **

Chapter 10

It's been a three since Kouga came by begging for forgiveness. Inuyasha has been stuck in a coma for a week and a half now. The doctors say he's getting better. They always say that though.

His body hasn't had internal bleeding since last week, and the doctors are positive it has stopped. His ribs are healed now, but his leg and ankle still need a few more weeks. The doctors are keeping them casted. The bruising on Inuyasha's jaw has vanished. The tear in his left ear has gotten visibly smaller. The muscles in his arms and legs are almost completely healed, but the doctor says they will be sore and hard to move for about a month after they are healed. The doctors even think Inuyasha may come out if his coma soon!

Inuyasha's father has been taking huge steps to help him. He has removed all the alcohol from the house and car. He has even signed himself up for AA meetings. He has been beating himself up about this for the past week and a half. He's cried and been at Inuyasha's side practically 24/7. He has sworn to himself, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shiori that he will never drink again or bully Inuyasha ever again.

Shiori is getting very restless waiting for Inuyasha to wake up. She has never left his side and her birthday is coming up. She's been hoping and praying that her big brother wakes up for her birthday. She had made him drawings, cards, flower headbands, and everything a little girl possibly can. She really just misses her big brother.

Four days have passed and Inuyasha looks better. His body looks less pale and he isn't running a fever. He looks peaceful and not in pain. The tear in his ear is gone and he looks more like himself.

It's lunch time when someone flutters their eyes open. No one notices until Inuyasha groans. Everyone looks towards him and gasps. Shiori grips his hand tightly and kisses him. He looks at her and smiles.

Inuyasha POV

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but I need to wake up. I start to force my eyes open. I flutter them open and groan as they adjust to the light. I hear three gasps and someone grips my hand tightly. I feel someone kiss my forehead. I look up and smile at Shiori. She jumps in my arms and hugs me. I groans and she jumps to her seat and quickly says, "Sorry!" I laugh at her and try to sit up. A hand is placed on my chest.

I look up and see my dad holding me down. My eyes widen slightly in fear. He releases me and just states, "I'm so glad your awake, son. I thought I lost you, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry I've been so awful to you. Please, son, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I look at him shocked for a moment then ask, "Where'd this come from?" "I realized I almost lost you. I realize how I've been treating you was wrong. I was upset about losing your mother. I made dn choices and I know that. I've decided I'm giving up alcohol. I've taken every ounce we have out of the house and car. I haven't had a drink in two weeks. I also signed up for AA meetings," he replies as tears fall from his eyes. I look at him shocked then smile at him, "Of course I forgive you." He bends down and hugs me gently. I return it and smile.

As my dad returns to his seat with a smile, Kagome walks over to me. She has tears rolling down her face. She collapses into a chair next to the bed and sobs into my chest. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. This is all my fault. If I didn't fight with you, you wouldn't have run off. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she pleads. I rub her back and say, "Stop crying. You did nothing wrong. I would forgive you, but there's nothing to forgive. You did nothing but speak the truth." She kisses me on the lips then says, "I love you." "I love you too," I reply and kiss her.

Someone clears their throat and we separate. I look up and see a doctor. "Good afternoon, Inuyasha. I'm Doctor Shoji. I've been taking care of you for the past two weeks," he states. My jaw drops, "Two weeks?" He nods then asks, "How do you feel?" "Sore. My leg and ankle really hurt. My chest feels kind of tight. My ears itch a little. And my arms hurt like hell," I reply. He writes everything down. "That's all to be expected. Your leg and ankle is broken, your ribs have only all just healed, the scratches and tear on your ears have healed just yesterday, and you have torn muscles in your arms that aren't healed yet. Is your vision blurry? Does your head hurt or is it throbbing? Do you feel a burning sensation anywhere?" I look at him then reply, "No, no, and no." "Very good. You seem to be on the right road to recovery. We are going to take you for a few x-rays and a MRI in about a hour. I am going to get a physical therapist to start having daily visits with you. A nurse will come up in about ten minutes with something for the pain. I'll be back in a few minutes to inspect your injuries and make sure everything is healing properly. Take this time to rest," he states. I nod and he leaves the room.

A nurse comes in later and gives me three pills. I swallow them all with a glass of water and she makes me open my mouth to make sure I swallowed them. She leaves and Doctor Shoji comes in soon after. He inspects my body and I wince as he touches my arms and the more tender wounds. When he's done he smiles, "Everything seems to be going good. All the bones are laying right. We are going to remove the leg and ankle cast so we can do X-rays. We are going to wrap it so you don't move the bone and hurt yourself more. Okay?" I nod and he leaves to get the equipment he will need.

After doc takes off the cast and wraps my leg and ankle in a splint. I am then put in a wheel chair and taken to the X-ray room. I asked for crutches but he refused. I cross my arms and sit grouchily as the X-rays are taken. After the X-rays, I am taken for a MRI. My dad helps me undress and put me in the proper robe for the machine. The MRI machine is loud and cold. After the MRI I am taken to another room. I sit on an exam table with my leg up. My dad is there with me. A nurse comes in and casts my leg and ankle. After the casting is done I am taken back to my room. I am placed on my bed with my leg propped up.

Shiori has a big pink sharpie in her hand. She starts drawing all over my cast. I just smile at her and let her doodle.

At ten o'clock that night, Shiori is cuddled under my arm. She's sleeping soundly. My dad is asleep in a chair and Kagome is holding my hand. "I'm so happy you're awake," she states and kisses my forehead. "Me too," I reply and lean over to her. She meets me in the middle and our lips meet. We share a long kiss. We separate and she smiles at me, "I love you. Promise me we will never fight again?" "I love you too. I promise," I reply and kiss her forehead. I let her hold my hand as we both drift into sleep.


End file.
